The subject matter disclosed herein relates to Industrial automation and other types of electronics modules often including a latch or latch system for selectively and releasably connecting the electronics module to an associated mounting structure such as a DIN rail. While known latches of this type are generally suitable and effective, a need has been identified for a new and improved latch assembly or latching system that is more convenient and effective than known latch assemblies.